De Severus à Lily
by hp29
Summary: Lily est morte, Severus ne l'oublie pas...
**Ma tendre Lily**

Au travers d'une lettre aujourd'hui, je t'écris. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien moi-même. Peut-être pour te dire que je t'aime encore malgré toutes ces années, peut-être parce que j'ai toujours pensé à toi malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ou peut-être parce que je vais bientôt te rejoindre. Les années ont passés, la vie a continué, et je suis resté dans le passé. Je suis resté dans nos tendres souvenirs, ces souvenirs avec des rires et des sourires, des souvenirs où l'on comptait l'un pour l'autre et où on s'aimait. Tout a changé, le monde a changé, et moi je suis resté là où je suis. À rêver du passé, à désirer ce qui n'a jamais été, et à vouloir ce dont j'ai rêvé. Je suis aujourd'hui pris d'une langueur dont je ne connais la cause et d'une mélancolie encore et toujours présente. Je suis las d'espérer quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais, je suis las d'espérer de te retrouver. Tu es morte et je n'arrête pas d'imaginer la scène se reproduire encore et encore. Elle passe en boucle dans mon esprit encore troublé.  
Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai ressentis quand j'ai appris ta disparition. Je t'aimais ! Tu comprends, je t'aimais, même si je ne te l'ai jamais assez montré. Mais j'ai essayé, ô Dieu, oui, j'ai essayé de te protéger ! Tu n'imagines même pas quand j'ai appris que j'avais échoué. J'avais tout fait pour toi, pour que tu sois la plus heureuse possible. Comment avait-il pu faire une telle chose ? À toi ? Mon amour ? Tu sais, je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne, parce que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais tombé du mauvais côté. Parce qu'ils pensaient tous que tu étais une erreur de la nature, que tous les gens comme toi, des « sales sang de bourbes » ne méritaient pas de vivre. Ils disaient que vous aviez pris le pouvoir de d'autres sorciers, que vous ne les méritiez pas.

Je suis désolé, tellement désolé… Pourrais-tu me pardonner un jour ? Penses-tu que ça serait possible ? Je voulais juste apprendre la magie, maîtriser toutes les formes de magies. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi la magie noire était si méprisée. Je reconnaissais en elle un pouvoir extraordinaire, qui ne pouvait pas que nuire aux gens. Je sais que je me suis laissé emporter. Le courant était comme trop fort, et je n'ai pas pu me raccrocher à quelque chose de solide. Tu étais déjà partie, je t'avais déjà perdue. Alors je me suis dis qu'il ne pouvait rien arriver de pire. Je me suis lourdement trompé. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il t'arriverait quelque chose si tôt, aussi vite.  
Il nous a prévenu quelques minutes plus tard. Il riait. Il était en train de rire et j'ai caché mes larmes. À ce moment-là j'ai tout de suite su qu'il fallait que je te venge. Que je vous venge. Même si je n'aimais pas James, il te rendait heureuse, alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait tout de même le faire. Il avait l'air tellement heureux… Ça m'a écœuré, et j'ai voulu vérifier par moi-même. Je voulais être vraiment sûr de ce qui était arrivé. J'y suis allé, à Godric's Hollow, j'ai vu un bout de la maison détruite. J'ai ouvert le portail. Tout était gris, tout était triste, comme si les évènements s'étaient passé il y a des années. Pourtant ça datait d'une heure. Il y avait encore une heure tu étais toujours en vie, respirais, tu étais dans les bras de ton mari, sûrement en train de câliner ton fils… J'ai ouvert la porte, et j'ai vu ton mari écroulé à terre, les yeux ouverts, les lunettes de travers… Mort. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais aimé le saint James Potter, pourtant… Pourtant le voir à terre, mort pour essayer de te protéger m'a fait réfléchir, et attristé. Il t'aimait sincèrement. Il t'as apporté des choses que je n'aurais jamais pu te donner. J'ai monté les escaliers et je me suis approché de la partie détruite de ta maison. Et je t'ai vu… Je t'ai vu allongée sur le sol, les yeux aussi ouverts, les traits tirés par la peur… Les larmes ont commencé à couler, comme à l'heure où je t'écris cette lettre. J'ai lâché ma baguette, je n'arrivais pas a y croire...Mes jambes ne me portaient plus, et je suis tombé à genoux, devant ton corps sans vie. On aurait dit que tu étais une poupée de chiffon entre mes mains. Je t'ai serré contre moi, fort, si fort… Et tu étais si immobile, si froide… Je t'ai gardée longtemps contre moi, je ne me rappelle plus ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Je crois que j'ai crié pour que tu te réveilles, j'ai crié pour que ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar, j'ai crié et pleuré pour que tu ouvres les yeux. J'étais dévasté, il faut me croire… Et désespéré… J'ai fermé les yeux, et j'ai prié, prié pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar, prié pour que tout ce qui s'était passé soit irréel. Dumbledore est venu, le savais-tu ? Peut être après tout. J'ai sentis une main sur mon épaule, et j'ai relevé la tête, et je l'ai vu. Il m'a pressé l'épaule pour que je me relève. Je l'ai fait. Et on a transplané. Nous avons longuement discuté et j'ai finis par comprendre. Je n'avais fait que des mauvais choix tout au long de mon existence.  
Puis j'ai fait en sorte de protéger ton fils, Harry. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour y arriver. Ma Lily, ô ma Lily, tu me manques tellement ! Depuis toutes ces années, j'ai pensé à toi chaque jours, chaque heures, chaque minutes. Je suis si désolé si je t'ai déçu, mais j'ai voulu me rattraper, même si tu n'étais pas là pour le voir. J'ai surveillé ton fils pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, j'ai tenu mes promesses envers Dumbledore. Tu n'es peut-être plus là pour le voir mais j'ai changé, comme tu le voulais. Tu veux sûrement que je te parle de ton petit, Harry. Ce n'est plus le bébé que tu as connu, il a bien grandit depuis toutes ces années. Le plus ironique dans tout ça c'est que je dois le protéger et qu'il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à James. Sauf les yeux, il a le même regard que toi Lily… Il est aussi insubordonné et transgresse toutes les règles de l'école, tu devines de qui il tient pour ça. Je dois tout de même dire qu'il ne manque pas de courage. Il a réussis à survivre contre un dragon, un magyar à pointes. Il a survécu contre le basilic, réussis à repousser une centaine de détraqueurs... Il a défié le seigneur des ténèbres plus d'une fois et j'ai envié son courage. Je l'ai envié parce que j'aurais voulu me battre pour toi comme il l'a fait pour ses convictions. Je doutes d'avoir réussis. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que je suis parvenu à le protéger, comme le directeur me l'avait demandé. Quand il a commencé sa première année, j'ai immédiatement trouvé Quirell louche. Il avait quelque chose qui clochait dans son comportement, il avait les yeux fuyants, mais un sourire qui frisait le rictus lorsqu'on détournait le regard… Je sais que ce n'est pas énorme, mais j'ai finis par aider Dumbledore du mieux que je pouvais. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'était dur de voir ton fils presque tous les jours. Il ressemble tellement à son père. Il a fait ressortir des choses que je voulais oublier. Peut-être que c'était pour le mieux, il m'a fait réaliser quelques choses dont j'aurais dû me rendre compte avant. Peu importe désormais. Ma vie s'est déroulée, pas tout à fait comme je le souhaitais, mais aujourd'hui tout est terminé. Alors je vais t'écrire une dernière chose que voici : ne doute jamais que je t'ai aimé, que je t'aime, que je t'aimerais toujours. Je t'aime ma Lily, même si tu t'en es allé, je t'ai toujours aimé.

Serverus

Voilà, voilà

J'espère que vous avez appréciez cette lettre

Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes

Si vous avez des conseils pour l'améliorer c'est accueillit avec joie

Gros bisou !


End file.
